<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workplace AU by EffortlesslyOpulent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976911">Workplace AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyOpulent/pseuds/EffortlesslyOpulent'>EffortlesslyOpulent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is a stubborn little spitfire in this one, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slightly older CEO Lexa, hints of lostia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyOpulent/pseuds/EffortlesslyOpulent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lexa Woods inherits Clarke's late father's position at his family company, things turn "ugly" between the two quickly. Clarke is a cocky spitfire who will do anything to prove herself. Lexa's a cool, analytical mind who always puts the job first. They can't stand each other, or at least, that's what they tell themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Climbing the ladder of success was a slow, arduous effort that consumed most of Clarke’s daily life. Ever since Clarke could understand it, she’d admired her father’s work from afar. Owning his own company, the premier private security and operations support firm, Griffin International- Jake Griffin left quite the shoes to fill in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke had always wanted to work with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something she’d known from a young age, when he’d kiss her goodbye before school in the mornings, in his classic suit, briefcase in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had always thought Clarke would take to Abby’s career- a surgeon, or at least a doctor of some sort. No one had anticipated Clarke to become the cunning, whip-smart entrepreneur she now was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, no one had thought Jake wouldn’t live to see Clarke return from college with a fresh bachelor’s degree in business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d passed away from cancer in her final year, a sudden loss that rocked the Griffin family, and Griffin International- to it’s very core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next year was hazy, at best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Clarke was usually vibrant and full of life, she’d become a shell of who she had been. It took a month for her to muster up enough courage and energy just to leave the house again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Abby had shared the sorrowful experience of sorting through Jake’s belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything smelled faintly of his cologne, flooding Clarke’s minds with fresh memories of her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s friends had noticed the change in her, and while they couldn’t bring themselves to say anything about it, they were there for her as much as they could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejected and completely derailed from her otherwise immaculate life plans, Clarke was lost, truly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days became weeks, weeks became months, and the months eventually grew to a full year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, little by little, Clarke learned how to live again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to relearn a lot of basic things- experiences she’d taken for granted, when Jake was alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, she’d had to surpass hurdles that were never there before: grocery shopping was a challenge, seeing Jake’s car in the driveway, so many little things that were now seemingly gargantuan tasks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she started going out again, at Abby’s behest. Abby had seen enough of her tears, her unresponsiveness at meals, her lack of drive- to know that Clarke needed to socialize again. There could be no healing without first enduring the pain of reintroducing herself to society. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, the little bits of Clarke’s life fell into place once more. Short conversations that were initially brief, bitter and frank- they grew. Clarke learned to express herself again, to laugh, to smile, without feeling guilt over the loss of her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to remember what she was like before all the madness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to return to the Clarke that Jake loved, and wanted to see thriving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slow, aching process that no one could really understand but Clarke, herself. There were moments where everything seemed fine, on the surface- and yet, Clarke would be suffering deeply, inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke knew that life couldn’t come to a grinding halt- it didn’t for anyone, even if it was the great Jake Griffin in question. Work had to continue, life had to keep moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake had always promised Clarke his seat in the company, telling her how excited he was to bring his “heir to the throne”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment, in the middle of all the chaos and tragedy, things seemed to be turning up, for Clarke. Her social life was returning, she’d received news that she was going to meet with the board of directors, likely to officially receive her title in the company, officially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn had proposed, and (while Clarke would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>admit to anyone that she couldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember </span>
  </em>
  <span>the moment), she’d said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke was desperate for the earth beneath her to firm up, for her to gain her footing and finally pull herself from the pit she’d fallen into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part of her that was sick- still irrevocably damaged by Jake’s passing- controlled most of her thoughts and actions. Everything was done in an effort to somehow honor his memory, or give Clarke some desperately needed closure to what felt like an open ended, gaping wound in her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rushed to fill the wound with whatever she could- occupying herself with the prospect of finally going back to work, going out to drinks with her friends, lying to herself about Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this new upswing in her luck, so much so that she’d nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fainted</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she’d heard the news. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Clarke, honey, let me-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, mom!” Clarke seethed as she paced back and forth in the small space of the apartment that she shared with Finn. “Did you know about this?” Clarke’s voice was suddenly accusatory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Abby’s gasp of offence on the other end of the line. “Jesus, Clarke, of course not! You know I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>had a hand in your father’s work.” Abby scolded and Clarke immediately felt the familiar sensation of shame burning her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Clarke mumbled, tears stinging her eyes as they threatened to fall. “I just...I don’t understand. This is what Dad wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby sounded tender through the phone, and Clarke knew her mother truly did feel sorry for her. “Oh, honey. I know. But this isn’t the way he envisioned things. He wanted to be there for you, to introduce you, to get you going. I’m sure he never wanted…” Abby trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To die?” Clarke asked in a shallow exhale, the words almost catching in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby let out a soft sigh, and Clarke wasn’t sure if she was crying or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” Abby tried to regain control of her daughter, hoping she could will some sense into her over the receiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clarke</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Mom.” Clarke groaned. “They’re replacing me! I didn’t even get the chance! How can the entire board of directors be convinced that I’m not worthy of the position? They don’t even know me yet!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s half the problem, Clarke.” Abby pointed out mildly. “Besides, they’re not throwing you out. They’re giving you an incredible VP position, and that’s all thanks to your father’s good words about you. It’s a sign of respect from them, Clarke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> is respectful about replacing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the CEO’s young, promising </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and replacing me with some stuck up, asshole-ish </span>
  <em>
    <span>suit</span>
  </em>
  <span> who doesn’t know his dick from his elbow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just then, Clarke heard the front door unlock, and then it swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn was back from work, eyes widening at Clarke’s outburst on the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke, you don’t even know who-” Abby’s consolation was cut off by Clarke herself, who was suddenly uncomfortable having the rest of the conversation without privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the whole thing with her job put Finn on edge, recently. Clarke wasn’t entirely sure why- he’d never had an interest in her job before she’d graduated- but he’d been paying extra careful attention to Clarke’s dealings with the board of directors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’ll call you back later, mom. Love you.” Clarke murmured into the line before hanging up. She glanced up at Finn, who was setting his bag down by the door, closing it behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m guessing you didn’t have any luck appealing to the board.” Finn murmured in lieu of a greeting, which had become the norm for them, since Jake had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke just couldn’t find it in her to be loving, cheerful whenever Finn walked through the door- and Finn, to his credit, didn’t seem to mind one bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, when Clarke had pulled away, he’d been extra accommodating, giving her all the space she needed (and then some). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was part of what made their relationship safe, and comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Clarke mumbled, tugging on her crewneck uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded, averting his gaze as his shoulders relaxed slightly. “Well, at least you’re starting soon. You’ll be able to gauge the situation once you’re in and figure out whoever the hell is blocking you from taking your dad’s old seat.” Finn seemed to have it all figured out, heading to the refrigerator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke twirled a strand of blonde hair subconsciously, Finn’s words jogging her memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started on Monday, right after the holiday party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unorthodox, joining in at this point of the fiscal year- but Clarke couldn’t bear to stay at home anymore, and she wanted to put her degree to work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d thought it would’ve been too painful, going back to Jake’s building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, it was the exact opposite. Her first trip back made her feel melancholy, yes- but she also felt a sense of grit and determination surge through her as she emptied her father’s office out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of it would be in vain if she could get the job done and follow in Jake’s footsteps. And that was exactly what she intended to do, board of directors, or otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if we’ll have to impress anyone specific at the holiday party.” Clarke thought aloud, her mind already wandering to the various directors who’d be in attendance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Finn balked, freezing as he browsed the fridge, turning to Clarke with an unreadable expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you forgot…” Clarke started, already groaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t forget!” Finn quickly shook his head, hands up in defeat. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> have scheduled another shift-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn…” Clarke rubbed her temples, sighing in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can change it!” He quickly defended. “Whatever you need, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hell, if you need me to be there in a tux and just schmooze all night, I can do that, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A seemingly inconsequential name- a pet name Finn particularly enjoyed using with Clarke. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jake’s passing, when everything was normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, Clarke couldn’t recall a single time she’d heard him use the name, or any other pet name, since things had gone south. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of the familiar sensation of butterflies in her stomach, however, Clarke felt something...sinister. She couldn’t put her finger on it- never had the words ever given her a sense of...unease, until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something had changed, and Clarke didn’t have the time to figure it out, amongst everything else that was happening. She glanced down at the ring on her left finger absently, watching the diamond glint curiously under the light of their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t worry about it.” Clarke waved him off, standing to retire to their bedroom. “I actually don’t want to spend too long there, anyway. It’s better this way. I can bring Wells.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn made a face at that, but before he could say anything, Clarke was already down the hallway, electing to ignore any response he might’ve had. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was the sort of event that Clarke used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>growing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake had always told her she didn’t have to come to such a “boring, grown-up” event, and yet- she’d always tagged along. Always wearing a pretty little dress, clinging tightly to her father as he swept her around, introducing her as his pride and joy to any and everyone who’d listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, walking in, seeing all the familiar faces in their black tie clothing, toasting and laughing just like they used to- it warmed Clarke’s heart, to some extent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake cared for the company like it was a living, breathing creature. More than that, he cared for his employees, seeing them as partners in their journey to success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear that there was a great deal of respect for Jake Griffin and his legacy- his name was uttered constantly as people celebrated his memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grand entry floor lobby of the building was decorated seamlessly- Clarke used to enjoy watching the crew set up for the event, hours before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was normally a lobby bustling with noise, receptionists and phone calls- was transformed into an opulent hall of fine music and food, filled with laughter and the sound of glasses clinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun.” Wells announced as he reached for a flute of champagne off the open bar, handing one to Clarke, who’d taken his arm for support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the booze talking.” Clarke informed him knowingly, clinking their glasses together as they shared a quiet toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wells smiled after his sip, humming thoughtfully. “Well, so far so good, right?” His gaze swept the room, and Clarke followed, taking in each and every character. “Lots of...upper echelon suits here tonight.” He mumbled, keeping his voice lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, rolling her eyes. “I would hunt down the ones who rejected me for the seat of CEO, but as it turns out, the vote was unanimous.” Clarke almost growled the last part, sending back a healthy sip of champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wells grimaced, shaking his head. “Well, they just don’t know what they’re missing, do they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke listened to his words, but her eyes were still searching the room. She studied each and every face, as if making a mental note of all the people who’d scorned her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d gotten so lost in her little checklist, she’d nearly choked on her champagne when her eyes met a vibrant green gaze from across the bar setup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gaze belonged to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunning </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman, her brunette waves flowing down around her, locks held back by a clip- revealing a sharp jawline from where Clarke was standing. Her features were almost porcelain- perfect, untouched, sharp and demanding attention. She was wearing a crisp black blazer, unbuttoned </span>
  <em>
    <span>just enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with absolutely nothing under it. She was sitting, but Clarke guessed she had fitted suit pants to match- judging by the costly looking watch on her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting alone- but every minute or so, a suit would tap her on the shoulder, shaking her hand and getting a few words out with a smile, before leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke had to wonder if, perhaps, she was staring at royalty. Or a celebrity. The way she carried herself, chin up, eyes confidently staring anyone and anything down- was one indication. The other was in the way every single worker in the building seemed to greet her with haste and a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke guiltily wished, for a single moment, that she’d brought Abby instead of Wells- Abby knew everything and everyone in Jake’s company, and would be able to tell Clarke just who she was so captivated by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke contemplated going over to introduce herself, just for the sake of knowing who she was, but she felt her breath catch in her throat when she met that virid gaze once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beautiful woman was staring at her, she realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, glancing down at her dress subconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t entirely sure she’d read things right, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing a flattering dress, cut low, leaving just the right amount to the imagination. She was attractive, she knew as much- maybe the woman was just checking her out? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s theorizing went out the window when the aforementioned beauty </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her- if it could be called that. It was a brief quirk; a tug in her incredibly plump, kissable lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke felt a wave of heat rush over her, and she knew it had little to do with the champagne she’d been drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wells.” Clarke hissed as secretly as she could, getting her best friend’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wells glanced up, following Clarke’s gaze. “What is it- whoa.” Wells’ brows lifted as he turned to Clarke, eyes widened. “Okay, damn, I think I know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman narrowed her eyes almost imperceptibly at the sight of Wells gently touching the small of Clarke’s back, though it was only a gesture of warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke groaned, aware that her cheeks were reddening. “She’s totally looking at me, right? I’m not crazy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not crazy.” Wells confirmed with a quick glance over his shoulder. He turned back to Clarke abruptly. “But she’s coming here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke stiffened instantly. “What? What do you mean she’s-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remember you’re engaged.” Wells patted her on the shoulder supportively one time before he departed, giving the beautiful woman the space she needed to approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you can’t just…” Clarke trailed off, the beautiful woman a mere couple of feet away from her. Clarke’s breath caught in her lungs, and she could only blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was a good few inches taller than she was, all poise and elegance in the way she walked, in the way she moved. Though she was slim, she carried herself tall, squaring her shoulders, a calm expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes, though...her eyes were dark, stormy, positively teeming with energy that Clarke couldn't quite place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed too cliche to be true, and yet...it felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>fate </span>
  </em>
  <span>itself was pulling her towards this mysterious woman, beckoning for her to reach out and simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> long since Clarke had felt this familiar thrum of energy coursing through her. It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> since she’d felt her heart lurch in a way that wasn’t entirely enveloped in tragedy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, strangely, just by looking into those piercing green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Clarke had learned anything, it was that fate was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>her friend, and these feelings were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>conducive to keeping a happy relationship with Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Not that she particularly had one, but it was better not to worsen the fact, right?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Clarke did what she did best, after Jake’s passing- she tried to flee the scene, backtracking without looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>a perfect getaway, save for the fact that there was a giant pool of investors standing behind her, whom she’d definitely fallen back against. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shove she’d received in return (all accidental, of course)- sent her sailing forward, right into the arms of this mysterious woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if that wasn’t enough, Clarke also managed to step on her foot, luckily with only the toe part of her high heels. The beautiful woman winced slightly, barely giving away any sign of pain or discomfort, reaching out to steady Clarke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to stare at the sudden fall, but as they seemed to realize just who they were staring at, they quickly turned away, everything resuming as normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke barely had enough time to step back and register the firm grip on her hips before realizing what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m so sorry-” Clarke gushed, averting her gaze. “Are you okay? I’m- I wasn’t-” Clarke cut herself off when she heard the soft feminine chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No harm done.” The woman spoke, and Clarke thought it was the most velvety, smooth voice she’d ever heard in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>was happening to her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stepped on your foot.” Clarke blurted out and facepalmed. It was then that she realizes there were still two hands on her waist, though they pulled back, and Clarke suddenly found herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>missing</span>
  </em>
  <span> the warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll survive.” The brunette was all confidence, a hint of a smile tugging at those full, luscious lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Clarke groaned once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anyone in such a hurry to get away from me.” The woman drawled, and though there was a teasing tone to her words, Clarke’s cheeks still burned at the admission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t- who, me?” Clarke blanched. “Why would I want to get away from you?” She slipped once more, and was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> starting to mentally kick herself. This was a trainwreck, and she was sure Wells was watching from somewhere, laughing at her discreetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This stranger sure didn’t mince words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what she wanted, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>went</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to drive your fiancee away just now.” Lexa continued. “I just wanted to get a chance to greet everyone in the company.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke paused, blinking a few times, clearly baffled. Who on Earth would enjoy torturing themselves by meeting </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was present that night? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s uh...I’m not...he’s not my fiancee.” Clarke laughed awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa cocked a brow, glancing for a single moment at the ring on Clarke’s finger. Her smile twitched, ever so slightly, and she glanced back at Clarke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can redo this.” She suggested with a wry smile. She put out her hand, formally, inviting Clarke to shake it. “I’m Lexa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she had a name to the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke reached out for her hand, shaking it, slightly surprised when Lexa put her other hand over Clarke’s, for just a moment, as if holding her in place for just a second before pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke couldn’t ignore the way her entire body jolted at Lexa’s touch- and it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>handshake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for fuck’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you a replacement drink?” Lexa nodded to Clarke’s empty flute of champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering how you might be wearing the last few drops...I’d say that’s fair.” Clarke exhaled, and she was rewarded with an even more amused look from Lexa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke followed Lexa to the edge of the bar, gesturing to the drinks sitting on the surface. “More champagne? Something else, perhaps?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke accepted the champagne. “Only if it’s on you.” She teased, not entirely sure where that came from. She used to be flirty...but she also used to be a lot of other things, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what brings you to such a fine work event?” Clarke tried to break the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa wore a friendly sort of smile, touching her glass to Clarke’s. “Like I said, I like knowing everyone in the company I work for.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, feeling slightly warm, being so close to her. “I don’t believe we’ve met, formally.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa dipped her head slightly in agreement. “I’ve seen your pictures before, in your father’s office.” She admitted gently, her voice taking a melancholic tone at the mention of Jake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes widened. “Wait, wait. You’re Lexa….Woods…” Clarke murmured in awe as the realization hit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake had been gushing about her to Clarke for years, and she hadn’t ever seen Lexa. He’d been telling her how much she would like meeting her, when she finally came back from college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the “gifted”, “exceptional” Lexa Woods. Jake finally got his wish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father was an incredible boss, and an even better person.” Lexa told her quietly, and it was clear she wasn’t looking to do anything more than tell Clarke the simple truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed saddened by the words, as if it pained her to acknowledge Jake’s absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke didn’t know he’d been that close with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really wanted us to meet.” Clarke murmured, tilting her head slightly. She took a second to really drink in Lexa’s appearance. She was close enough that Clarke could smell her perfume, intoxicating as it was. Her gaze averted for a moment when she spoke about Jake, and then her gaze seemed to plunge into Clarke’s, as if reading her very soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we did.” Lexa’s eyes twinkled with amusement. “Though I was told you’d be stubborn and just a little bossy, as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke couldn’t believe her ears. She made a face, playfully slapping Lexa’s arm. “Did my dad tell you that?” She challenged, only making Lexa’s smile grow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were rumored to be a little difficult…” Lexa teased on, and Clarke rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know you’re just making shit up.” Clarke pressed, and Lexa quirked a brow, but chuckled nonetheless. Clarke glanced up at all the people in the room, and then looked at the exit for perhaps a second, still enough to draw Lexa’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, those beautiful lips pulled upward into a small smirk. “Are you bored, Clarke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way she said Clarke’s name just </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripped</span>
  </em>
  <span> with sexual tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was slow, and she rolled the word around on her tongue, drawling it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke cleared her throat, cheeks reddening at having been caught. “Stop reading me like that.” She scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re easy to read.” Lexa retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you must know….while I do respect my father’s efforts in getting all of this together, a room full of mostly old white men doesn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>get me going</span>
  </em>
  <span>….” Clarke shrugged playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know why she was talking so much, unable to just shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know if it was Lexa, who was just so ridiculously inviting to speak with, or if it was the effects of the second glass of champagne beginning to get to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa tilted her head, propping it up on the bar against her elbow. She seemed endlessly amused, and Clarke felt a warm feeling inside her stomach. Somehow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the cause of that amusement. She was somehow entertaining this ridiculously hot “Lexa” character, and she was damn near addicted to the flutter in her stomach she was getting from her smile alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Lexa feigned surprise, leaning forward, slightly into Clarke’s space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made Clarke’s breath hitch in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of things </span>
  <em>
    <span>get you going, then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Clarke?” There it was again, the way she said her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could be attracted to a voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And perhaps more importantly, was all of this mutual? Was Clarke imagining the slight uptick of her smiles, the twinkle in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she just always looked vibrant and...perfect, like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s cheeks were red as hell, and she scrambled to come up with some sort of response. Her mind was racing alongside her heart, and she suddenly felt very nervous. Not to mention the fact that she hadn’t thought of Finn one single time during the entire encounter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly jumped, until she realized it was just Titus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet another director on the board who did not deem Clarke fit for the role of Chief Executive Officer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He towered over the two women, but when Lexa leaned off the counter, he took a step back, dipping his head in a respectful greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke had to pause, at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, got that sort of respect from Titus. Not the other board members, not Clarke (in all her years of knowing him), even Jake had his issues with Titus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was a principal investor, and regardless if he was well-liked or not, he was most difficult to impress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regarded Clarke with a heavier gaze, though he seemed to shrink back slightly in Lexa’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke tried not to let her confusion show- what the hell was going on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, Miss Griffin.” Titus clapped his hands together in faux delight. “I’m so happy you could join us this evening. Your father greatly enjoyed these events.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes. As if Titus gave a shit about what Jake liked and didn’t like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I’m happy to be back.” Clarke emphasized the fact, hoping it made Titus uncomfortable. She was there, and she was there to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Jake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve met the firm’s shining star.” Titus regarded Lexa with a genuine smile, and Clarke felt like she might’ve been drugged. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have been a hallucination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Lexa?” Clarke blinked. “We just met. She didn’t get a chance to tell me she was the “</span>
  <em>
    <span>firm’s shining star”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though.” Clarke turned to Lexa, her eyes narrowing slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, everything felt very wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus’ eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. “Perhaps that was implied when she received the seat of the presidency.” He seemed to be hinting to Clarke that she was taking up an attitude with the wrong person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke stood there, blinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all she could do, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like her lungs were collapsing inward. She felt breathless, cheated, and above all...angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Titus.” Lexa dismissed him with her tone alone, and it was enough to send him backing into the crowd, still filling the lobby with all kinds of lively chatter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing, too, because Clarke had no intentions of being particularly kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about Titus, he can be-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.” Clarke wheeled around on her, brows furrowed. The venom was clear in her tone, and Lexa paused, eyes widening. “You’re the one who stole my seat!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was accusatory, but more than that- Clarke simply couldn’t believe the sudden reversal of events. There she was, falling for Lexa’s every word one second ago, and now...she was furious with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you knew!” Clarke hissed, fanning herself in all her rage. It was a comical sight, really, but Clarke was too hot headed in the moment to appreciate any comedy to be found in the situation. “You knew what you did to me and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> had the nerve to chat me up and flirt!” Clarke kept her voice low, right in Lexa’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was grateful for the music that played, drowning them out to the rest of the guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s eyes widened and she snorted, clearly affronted. “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything, Clarke. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>promoted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say my name like that!” Clarke huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Lexa scoffed, and though she was a few inches taller, Clarke was right up in her face, fearless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like….like you know what!” Clarke scrambled lamely, shaking her head. “You….you….seducer! You seductress! I liked you!” She groaned, rubbing her temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa was fighting hard to bite back a smirk, or a smile, Clarke really couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like me because I’m your boss, now?” Lexa pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes widened at the mere suggestion. She hadn’t even put that much together yet….Oh, god. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was starting on Monday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was going to work under Lexa fucking Woods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was going to sit in her dad’s office, answering her dad’s phone, leading meetings that her dad used to lead…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Clarke wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization that she wasn’t being replaced by “some suit who didn’t know his dick from his elbow”- no, she was being replaced with Lexa Woods, apparently the epitome of perfection and professionalism. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>working for you.” Clarke huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, because I’m actually qualified?” Lexa challenged, seemingly hurt by Clarke’s words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>just say that.” Clarke growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>was this woman? Who did she think she was, standing in Griffin International, for fuck’s sake, challenging Clarke Griffin herself? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could always fire you.” Lexa scoffed, and if it was childish, she didn’t care anymore. Clearly, neither of them did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if I quit first!” Clarke seethed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other intensely, chests rising and falling. Lexa’s eyes were trained solely in Clarke’s lips, particularly the beauty mark sitting by her upper lip. Lexa’s gaze was slightly lidded, and though her words belied her gaze, it was clear that she was eating Clarke up with her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already decided you don’t like me and you hardly know me.” Lexa pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> about me and my father for a year, at least, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> snatched that seat!” Clarke countered right back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa shrugged her shoulders after a moment, seemingly unbothered as she had another sip. “Well, Clarke, either way….I look forward to working with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke snorted. Of course she’d want to take the high and mighty approach, now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The feeling is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>mutual.” Clarke grumbled, tossing back the rest of her drink, unaware of how she made Lexa hide her smile in her own flute of champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake was right. She was stubborn as hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And...about what I said…” Clarke rubbed her neck slightly. “I...you’re...when I said I liked you, I didn’t mean I </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, I just meant- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you meant.” Lexa waved her off. “You’re happily engaged, Clarke, I can see that.” Lexa stood, hiding a small smile as she glanced nonchalantly at Clarke’s ring. “Even if the diamond in your engagement ring is a dead fake.” She left Clarke gaping after her, barely able to hide her smirk as she glanced behind her shoulder at Clarke, who was stunned speechless. “See you bright and early on Monday, Clarke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> said Clarke’s name like it was the most beautiful thing Clarke had ever heard. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clarke’s first day at Griffin International was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like she’d pictured it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And ever since she’d been old enough to really dream of her career, she’d always imagined what it would be like to join forces alongside her father at his company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d always imagined Jake himself swinging by her place, picking her up with a coffee in hand, telling his lame jokes as they’d pull into the parking structure together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d envisioned showing her new ID proudly to the security, introducing herself as Jake’s daughter, making sure everyone knew who she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never had it crossed her mind that she might have to do it all alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was exactly how Clarke’s first day began. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke up promptly at six, from a largely restless sleep. Ever since she’d returned from the party, her mind was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(That was a lie, it was entirely focused on one particular Chief Executive Officer who had been plaguing her thoughts ever since). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words replayed in Clarke’s mind, again, and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The way she said Clarke’s name. The way she wore a sort of amused smirk on those ridiculously kissable lips, hidden behind her flute of champagne. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, and then there was the entirely unnecessary comment about Clarke’s engagement ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way she’d said it so casually, smug as ever, as if this complete stranger had been happy to inform her that her ring, and probably her entire engagement, was a sham. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made Clarke’s blood boil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Firstly, who did she think she was? Snatching up Jake’s position with no warning, flirting with her at the party, insulting her to her face? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke had all but marched into the car, dragging Wells behind her, demanding that he inspect her ring under the light of her phone’s flash function. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right, and that was a conversation Clarke was </span>
  <em>
    <span>raring </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have with Finn, but she’d put it off until after her first couple of days at the office. The last thing she wanted to do was disrupt yet another piece of her life, as she was so carefully putting it back together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn, exhausted from his shift at the auto-garage he worked at, barely stirred when Clarke arrived home from the party, that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken every ounce of self control Clarke had not to shake him awake and demand answers- not that it particularly bothered her if her ring was fake. Finn wasn’t exactly struggling financially- he was cut from the same cloth as Clarke: a wealthy family with a business to fall back on. He’d chosen to break away from his parents and pursue a career outside of their trade, mostly just to spite them, but he was still receiving monthly checks from them as “support”. Initially, Clarke had supported him and even encouraged this move in his life, but she was beginning to learn that he was purely an unmotivated, lazy person. She wasn’t sure when he’d changed from the adventurous, charming boy she’d seemingly fallen for in high school, but things certainly changed with the times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her alarm barely caused him to move at all, and Clarke slipped out of bed without so much as a sound. She’d used her shower time to organize her thoughts, and get some semblance of self-control when it came to randomly thinking of Lexa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just the name made Clarke’s jaw clench in annoyance, while her thighs clenched for another reason entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d pushed through her shower and hurried to make herself a quick breakfast before leaving promptly at seven, hoping to be the first one to the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was perhaps the only part of her first day that was still going to plan according to her dreams growing up, but of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>just had to ruin that, too. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Clarke carried herself as tall and as proudly as she could manage, stepping into the front doors of Griffin International’s Polis Corporate building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could almost feel Jake walking behind her, his hand on her shoulder, guiding her through the behemoth glass doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke stopped in front of the security desk, beaming as they greeted her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Ms. Griffin.” The man behind the desk offered a friendly smile upon reviewing Clarke’s I.D. (it wasn’t entirely necessary, but dammit- Clarke wanted the experience). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi...Nathan.” Clarke answered in a chipper tone, making a note of his name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at the gesture, and before Clarke could say anything else, he added: “Ms. Woods is waiting for you in the lobby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke froze, turning towards him. “I’m sorry.” She blinked a few times. “I must’ve misheard you. It’s...not even eight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nathan nodded, tugging at his collar slightly. “Yes.” he said simply. “Ms. Woods is already here, you can find her in the lobby.” His tone indicated that he didn’t have any other explanation and Clarke sighed, thanking him for his help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not even eight…” Clarke mumbled to herself again as she picked her briefcase back up, smoothing her blouse before turning towards the lobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to walk very far to find Lexa- she was just about the only other person there, save for a few stragglers and the security guards. Clarke watched her glance up as she approached, setting her phone aside and standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t stare at her legs in the tight skirt she was wearing, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t feeling her own mouth go dry at the sight of Lexa in her black blazer. Her hair was pulled back but still flowing around her shoulders, and Clarke suddenly felt her own knees go weak slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair </span>
  </em>
  <span>for one person to have such a monopoly on the “good gene”  pool, really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked like everything Clarke </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to project out into the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke tried hard to fix her gaze on Lexa’s as they came face to face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Clarke.” Lexa greeted in that same silky feminine tone that gave Clarke chills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss.” Clarke nodded, unsure of just what to expect. “You’re here early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I usually am the first one in.” Lexa commented, not missing Clarke’s slight look of annoyance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Well, I better get to my office.” Clarke turned to leave, and then paused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized she had no idea where her office would even be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lexa’s smirk behind her. She didn’t even want to think about Lexa’s gaze on her ring, the one she’d so thoroughly insulted. She’d only left it on this morning out of pure spite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, turning back around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want a tour of the building?” Lexa offered with a raised brow, biting down on her smirk. Something about the way Clarke was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to prove herself and her independence just...made her smile uncontrollably. She remembered everything Jake had told her about his daughter, and to see it all coming to life before her was nothing short of endearing, if not amusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been here before, I just...forgot.” Clarke admitted sheepishly. “It’s huge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa shrugged. “I don’t make these offers for just anyone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke tried to ignore the way her heart lurched at the comment. She tried to deflect it with a jab, but Lexa was as good at the game as she. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you too important to be doing something as menial as showing me around?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa shook her head, eyeing Clarke up and down with an emerald gaze that seemed to bore right into her. “Aren’t you a little cavalier for your first day on the job?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke bit down her response and Lexa took a step forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s start here. To your left, we have pretty much everything security related, and you’ve already met Miller. Now, the trick with the elevators-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke was left to follow, trying to note everything she could along the way. Information was valuable, whether it came from the most annoying being on the planet or not. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>By the time they’d reached the floor with their offices, Clarke had noticed that the building began to hum with life. Employees were filing in, all to their respective floors, waving and nodding to Lexa all the while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt strange to be accompanying her like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke tried to push away thoughts of her father, and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>should’ve been leading her around. He wouldn’t have wanted her to dwell on such things on her first day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa was kind enough, taking the time to give Clarke a little version of a grand tour. While she’d expected arrogance and perhaps a little entitlement on Lexa’s end, she instead found that she was relatively down to Earth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this, Clarke, is your office.” Lexa concluded, stopping just short of Jake’s old office one door down, by far the biggest and most impressive suite in the building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights came on, and Clarke surveyed the space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully, there wasn’t much to complain about. She had a desk, a plant, and a placard with her name on it already. The view of the city below was expansive and beautiful, and the only thing missing was her own personal touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, it wasn’t how she envisioned it. (That was starting to become quite the repetitive theme, she’d noticed). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The desk outside is Lincoln’s. You’ll meet him soon. He’s technically our shared secretary, but he mostly ends up handling things that come on my end.” Lexa murmured, seeming distracted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This was your old office.” Clarke didn’t ask, rather, she stated it with a little curiosity in her tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nodded. “You probably passed me by a few times without even noticing it, if you visited in the past couple of years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke snorted. “I would’ve noticed you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know where that came from. She glanced back at the older woman, who suddenly had a rosy tint to her high, sculpted cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had she just successfully made Lexa blush? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa cleared her throat, turning away. “I actually have to get to work now. I’ve given Lincoln some specifics to get you started. I suggest spending the day acquainting yourself with the space, and our system. It may seem impossible, but once you’re comfortable, it’s not so-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got this.” Clarke looked her in the eye, willing all the confidence she had left into her stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nodded curtly. “Right.” Her eyes twinkled with amusement. She watched Clarke fiddle with her ring, then seemingly remember where she was, dropping her hands abruptly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, she gracefully bowed out, leaving Clarke alone in her office to contemplate what she’d just learned. Clarke sighed and took a seat behind her desk, closing her eyes for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Griffin International logo was displayed proudly on her computer screen, on the stationary sitting on her desk, on the pens that sat in the similarly branded mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everywhere she looked, she saw her father’s legacy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t shake the feeling that she’d disappointed him somehow, even though she’d landed the so called “prestigious” VP position that she’d never heard of until this point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could really soak it all in, she heard a knock at her open door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing up, her eyes widened when she found a tall, attractive man in a suit, flashing her a pearly white smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, why was everyone in this building so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Clarke made a mental note to check the building’s water supply to see just what was in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Ms. Griffin. I’m Lincoln, your secretary.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke quickly stood, extending her hand over to shake it. “Please, it’s Clarke.” She corrected kindly, giving him her best smile. “Have I seen you before? I feel like I haven’t…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. Lexa hired me after the board promoted her to the President’s seat.” He explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke quirked a brow. There was a little seed of information she’d been waiting for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.” Clarke nodded. “Cool. I was told you might be able to...help me get going, today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln paused for a moment, squinting slightly. “How so?” He asked finally, keeping his tone light. “Could I make you a coffee? Or call for IT to set up your personal computer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke blinked. “Ah, no, that’s okay. I actually meant...with work. Lexa showed me around, but she didn’t really say anything about work.” She explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t the clueless stare Lincoln was giving her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln drew in a breath. “Well, certainly. At the moment...I don’t...think I have anything for you.” He admitted, choosing his words carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Clarke clasped her hands together, hoping for more of an explanation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln shrugged apologetically. “The minute I do, you will hear from me!” He assured, backing out of her office slightly, glancing at his watch. “Ms. Woods is waiting on an email, so I need to excuse myself, but-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay, go ahead.” Clarke waved him off, watching him leave hastily. She turned back around, scowling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was definitely wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how to tackle it, but she began by cleaning her office space. She was certain she’d have something substantial to work on before lunch. It was her first day, after all. It would take time for things in the system to reach her desk...hopefully. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke had gotten through just about three hours of idling. She’d cleaned every inch of her office space, from the edges of her computer to the damn windowsill. She’d checked her email, repeatedly, but she’d bit her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Lincoln was just outside, he seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculously</span>
  </em>
  <span> busy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d answer calls, make a show of shuffling around papers, move about the office with a tablet constantly in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa herself was behind a great solid closed door, and the only time Clarke could even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> her existence was when it opened for a meeting and closed swiftly after entry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke was willing to make peace with a lot of these new </span>
  <em>
    <span>discoveries</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could handle not getting Jake’s office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could handle Lexa Woods swooping in and acting the part she so desperately wanted to play. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t shaping up to be the first day Clarke had envisioned ever since growing up, but at the very least, she’d expected to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If not work, emails. Papers to push. People to call. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there was absolutely nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That much, she couldn’t handle. She’d given it time, waiting for Lincoln to pop in, to tell her </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was done waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke straightened out her blouse, pushing off her desk chair with a grunt. Someone was going to get this straightened out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a few paces she was out by Lincoln’s desk, hovering over it awkwardly. Lincoln looked buried in whatever he was logging away in his computer. He was more alert than he appeared- without looking, he greeted Clarke with a nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lincoln, hey.” Clarke didn’t know where to begin. “I was wondering if you had a chance to see if there was any work for me…?” She asked, sounding a little desperate towards the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln glanced up curiously. He shook his head, brows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you expecting something in particular?” He seemed puzzled by her question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...haven’t heard anything. From anyone.” Clarke clarified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln frowned. “Well, I’m sure Ms. Woods will have something for you after the board meeting, but that’s not for-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, there’s a board meeting?” Clarke’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “Like, today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lincoln’s eyes widened, and he stopped, realizing that there might have been a reason as to why Clarke didn’t know that information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes widened. “Lincoln…” She pressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like a deer in headlights, and honestly, Clarke felt for him. This clearly wasn’t any of his doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s okay.” Clarke turned on her heel. “I’ll just talk to Lexa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t!” Lincoln shot up from his desk, but Clarke was already halfway towards Lexa’s office door. “Ms. Woods is in the middle of a-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke pushed the door open, hearing Lincoln’s faint and exasperated “-meeting” sound behind her. She widened her eyes, taking in the familiar office space. Larger than her current office, a full view of the city, the same leather armchair Jake used to sit in, the Griffin International logo stitched into the body. Lexa was sitting in it, pausing mid activity and glancing up with a raised brow. Her hair was done up in an elegant yet messy bun, and a pair of glasses sat on the edge of her nose as she looked up from a stack of papers. Clarke could only see the curls of the woman that sat before Lexa on the other side of the desk, until she turned around in curiosity at Clarke’s sudden entrance. Of course, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathtaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fixing Clarke with just the hint of an amused smile. She seemed to be around Lexa’s age, the two of them carrying themselves with some unnamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>energy</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Clarke could just feel rolling off them in waves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know if it was power, confidence, or perhaps the sheer sexual tension between the two of them she was cutting through- but something was certainly there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke seemed to realize that she’d just bursted into what was supposed to be a private meeting. She paused in the doorway, words caught in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa blinked expectantly. “Is there a fire?” She deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke regained her senses, shaking her head. “I...uh…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa watched her fail to come up with a logical sentence, and if Clarke weren’t so embarrassed, she’d have noticed the way the corner of Lexa’s lips twitched in amusement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Costia, this is Clarke, our new...VP.” Lexa introduced them, rising from her seat. Costia followed suit, and Clarke tried desperately not to be intimidated by how clean cut and professional she looked in her skirt and blazer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Costia is an exec over at Polaris.” Lexa explained, and Clarke’s brows shot up at the mention of one of her father’s more serious rival companies. “-And a good friend of mine.” Lexa added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke stepped forward, reaching out to shake Costia’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Costia didn’t seem at all like a rival- her body language was relaxed, her smile seemed genuine enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure, Clarke.” She turned to Lexa. “I should probably be going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I walk you out?” Lexa glanced up, taking her glasses off and folding them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke tried not to read into her tone too much. Whatever Lexa and Costia got up to in their own time was none of her business, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright. I know you’ve got your hands full.” Costia left with a glance at Lexa that Clarke couldn’t see, and the door to Lexa’s office closed behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The office was empty as Clarke and Lexa stood face to face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a bone to pick with you.” Clarke mustered all the stubborn energy she could possibly will into her words. She stood up as tall as she could, unintimidated by Lexa’s easy couple of inches over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With me?” Lexa batted her lashes, acting ever so innocent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last I checked, you’re the president of the company.” Clarke snapped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And last I checked, you’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>vice </span>
  </em>
  <span>president.” Lexa drawled. “Which doesn’t explain the tone you’re addressing me with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke felt a fresh wave of hot anger rush over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> the vice president?” She challenged. “Because I feel like that would involve, oh I don’t know, maybe a </span>
  <em>
    <span>single </span>
  </em>
  <span>email or task that I would need to accomplish in a whole day!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarke, you-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And on top of that, our buddy Lincoln just </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me that you’re going to a board meeting. Ha! Imagine that! A board meeting without the vice president!” Clarke’s hands were up in the air, emphasizing her points. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa watched her outburst, hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she felt Clarke was finished, she finally ventured to speak up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re complaining...for more work?” She asked, keeping her tone even. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke nearly combusted in that very spot. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do my job!” She huffed. “And I’m sure all of this is your doing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa cocked a brow, eyes narrowing. “You think I specifically told everyone in the company to keep work off your desk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke took a step forward, laying her hands on Lexa’s desk. “Yeah, I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa snorted, rolling her eyes. “You think your presence here is such a priority that I, the president of the company, would jump through all these hoops to keep you from working?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke felt the beginnings of guilt washing over her at all the baseless accusations, but she kept her ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you wanted to make sure there’s no way I could show you up at your own job so you made sure I looked like an idiot unable to do mine.” Clarke snapped hotly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa grinned. She actually grinned, shaking her head, and Clarke felt her rage intensify. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are imaginative.” Lexa mumbled in amusement and general disbelief. “I will give you that.” She sighed, leaning forward, coming face to face with Clarke across the table. She mimicked her stance, making sure their eyes locked as she spoke the next part. “The truth is, I had absolutely nothing to do with this. I’m far too busy for that. The person you’re looking for is Nia Queen. She’s the one who didn’t think you had the proper experience to join, she’s the one who cautioned the board to give you an “honorary title”, and she’s the reason why you haven’t heard a damn thing.” Lexa finished in a low growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke never would admit it, but she felt something awaken in her when Lexa spoke to her like that, close, assertive, insinuating that she’d take no more of Clarke’s bullshit. It sent chills down her body and a certain heat coursing through her core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Clarke’s mouth was dry, and her head was swimming with all this new information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s partially what the board meeting will be about. Next steps, and, what to do in your case.” Lexa finished. “Hence, why you did not get an invitation.” She rolled her eyes, leaning back. “But hey, if you’re aching for work to do, I have so much to share.” She gestured toward her computer, and Clarke sighed, leaning back sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it.” Clarke groaned. “I knew this sounded too good to be true. Let me guess, I only got the job because of my dad, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa was quiet, for a moment. She studied Clarke carefully, shaking her head. “That may be so. But if you keep the job, it’ll be because of your hard work and nothing else.” She offered that as consolation. She paused for a moment, glancing at her watch. She heaved a sigh. “I’ll be late if I don’t leave now. I probably won’t see you until tomorrow, we tend to finish later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke stood there, completely unsure of what to do with herself. With no work, and no boss to complain to, there wasn’t much else left for her in that building except old, painful memories of Jake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m just dead weight here, I’d like to go home, if that’s okay with you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Clarke pointed out, having lost every bit of her chipper attitude from earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, but didn’t pause. She didn’t have the time to discuss things further with Clarke. “Why don’t you try to relax, and-” </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Oh, sure.” Clarke mocked slightly. “I’ll just go pretend everything is cool with my awesome </span><em><span>fake</span></em> <em><span>fiance.” </span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa hid her smirk very well, with barely enough time to react. “I never said </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she reminded as she collected her things, holding the office door open for Clarke despite their spat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she meant it, and they both knew as much. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it.” Wells spoke over a mouthful of pizza. He sat beside Clarke on the living room floor of her apartment, a couple of beer bottles on either side of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke only ever had Wells as a best friend, growing up. A tradition of theirs had always been ordering a pizza and sharing it over a few beers on friday nights when there was little else to do. It was a monday, but Clarke decided that her first day of work was stressful enough to warrant an emergency pizza meeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, and Finn was working extra late hours at the auto-shop again, which meant she had no one to vent to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What part of this incredibly fucked up story has you puzzled?” Clarke dramatically bit into a slice of the pepperoni, making a face, adding crushed pepper flakes with a scowl as she recounted the day’s events. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you work there or not?” Wells shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do! I’m on payroll and everything! Except...I had no work.” Clarke explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why even give you the job, then?” Wells frowned in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>in that stupid board meeting was pulling for me. But it’s not enough. I don’t want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend </span>
  </em>
  <span>job, I want something tangible. Something I can say I earned.” Clarke sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wells leaned back against the base of the couch, looking thoughtful. “Who do you think vouched for you? You think it was Lexa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke snorted. “Yeah, not likely. I don’t think she likes me very much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wells smirked. “Maybe it’s because you burst into her office and yell at her even though she’s your superior.” He recalled Clarke’s story with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke seemed less than amused. “She’s...interesting. I can’t tell if she’s furious with me or if she just thinks everything I do is a big joke.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wells scoffed. “Clarke, take it from someone with eyes. She’s fond of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke didn’t look convinced. “I thought that too, at first...I mean, why mention my ring unless…” She trailed off, deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wells looked at her curiously. “So what are you going to do about work?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke looked away for a moment, thinking carefully. “If nothing changes...I’m going to quit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Wells could answer, the apartment door opened, and Finn entered, looking absolutely exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wells hid his displeasure, and Clarke hid her smile. Wells had never taken to Finn. Perhaps it was one of the earliest signs that they weren’t as compatible with each other as previously thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, babe.” Finn called as he took his jacket off. “Hey Wells.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s my cue to leave.” Wells grumbled as he pushed off the floor, Clarke shooting him a helpless look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like you’re in some pretty deep stuff.” Wells kept it vague as he slung his jacket on, moving to give Clarke a hug. “I think it’s time you did something about that.” He patted her on the back, and Clarke just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was referring to the ever- dimming flame that was her relationship with Finn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He politely passed Finn on the way out, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Clarke watched as Finn started his usual uncomfortable shuffle into the apartment. She couldn’t pinpoint where things had suddenly changed in their relationship. High school had been sweet, but it was Clarke’s first serious relationship, and it had mostly consisted of the “honeymoon” phase. Perhaps it had blinded Clarke to certain truths about their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jake was never entirely fond of Finn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke recalled a certain evening where he’d mumbled something about Finn being a “social climber”, always just a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> comfortable using the Griffin family’s resources for his own needs. Even though Finn’s own family was well off, he had no interest in joining his family’s business affairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Clarke had been so swept up in the idea of going to college with Finn, starting this next chapter of her life- she’d failed to heed his warnings. Finn had always taken an interest in her work, and Clarke never thought much about it. She’d foolishly assumed that he was simply playing the role of a dedicated boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, the more she thought about it, the more she was realizing that there might have been more under the surface. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All thanks to Lexa fucking Woods and her stupid comments, planting the seeds of doubt in Clarke’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” Finn asked, gesturing to the pizza box and beers on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke glanced up, weighing her words carefully. “It’s my first day celebration.” She said simply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “So it went well?” He asked, reaching for an unopened beer from the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke fought the urge to roll her eyes. He’d know how it went if he actually came home on time, for once in his life. It was strange- this behavior hadn’t always been there. Finn was many things- but he was punctual, polite, and was good at feigning his interest, at the very least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to tell you over dinner, but you forgot to tell me you’d be working overtime….again.” Clarke didn’t bother to leave the judgement out of her tone this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn frowned, opening his beer, taking a seat on the couch by Clarke, though she remained on the floor, unmoving to go and join him. “I’m sorry, babe. The shop has been really busy lately. We just got this mean ‘66 Camaro in for detailing, and…” Finn trailed off awkwardly, watching the utter disdain on Clarke’s face. “Why don’t you tell me about it?” He asked hopefully, taking a swig of his beer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, Clarke wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted to hear. She wasn’t even sure what Finn </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of their relationship, anymore. They hardly ever spoke or spent much time together, and this just seemed like an exercise in futility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s snide little comments about the ring replayed over and over again in her mind, and she found herself trying to figure out Finn’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>motive </span>
  </em>
  <span>for being there in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of this was unbeknownst to Finn, who was patiently waiting for some kind of response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke tried to gauge his reaction to her answer, storing the information away for later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It went just perfectly.” Clarke opted to lie, fighting hard to make her answer seem natural. “I’m already a VP, Lexa Woods loves me, and the only complaint I have is that it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ton</span>
  </em>
  <span> of work.” Clarke lied through her teeth, watching as Finn’s expression relaxed, and he grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s amazing, babe! But totally unsurprising. I mean, it’s practically your company, anyway.” Finn scoffed, shrugging like it were obvious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke pondered the words for a moment, suddenly curious. It sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>entitled</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the way he said it. Granted, those were the thoughts she herself had, but she was just starting to see how </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoiled</span>
  </em>
  <span> it sounded when it came from someone else’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a claim to the company through means other than nepotism? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the aptitude and skill for the job, or was she simply demanding the position because of Jake’s memory? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke felt suddenly nauseated, a fresh wave of her existential crisis now hitting her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn, on the other hand, seemed completely at ease with this new information on Clarke’s first day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn patted the spot beside him on the couch, flashing a (once) charming smile in Clarke’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you say we make up for some lost time and watch something together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question hit Clarke like a ton of bricks. The suggestion sounded so foreign, Clarke almost forgot that this used to be their everyday routine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried not to look at the ring on her left ring finger, hoping she wouldn’t be obvious with her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something felt deeply </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it was impossible to put her finger on it just yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Clarke relented with a sigh, pushing up off the floor. “Let me just clean this up, first.” </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late.” Anya, Lexa’s best friend, announced, as Lexa swung open the door to her own penthouse, shaking her head as she snatched the bag of takeout from the other woman’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be late to my own apartment.” Lexa pointed out wryly. She stepped aside to let her friend in, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure it’s because you don’t have someone in here?” Anya narrowed her eyes. “Because I still haven’t forgiven you for-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hooking up with anyone.” Lexa snorted in amusement. “In fact, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>late</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of the board meeting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anya rolled her eyes, clearly not entirely enamored with the details of Lexa’s work. “As much as I love hearing about </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored </span>
  </em>
  <span>meetings-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa brought the bag to her kitchen table, moving to get utensils and napkins. “This one was different. It was interesting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did the old bitch Nia bite the dust in the middle of it?” Anya asked, leaning back in her own chair at the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Lexa mused, fully used to Anya’s cutting sense of humor. “But she did...do something unexpected. Remember Mr. Griffin’s daughter that he mentioned, sometimes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Anya offered unhelpfully, over a bite of food. “I remember you never shutting up about him, though.” Her voice seemed a bit softer, this time, and Lexa looked away for a moment, overcome with grief for her old mentor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, his daughter’s back from school. Clarke. She’s….” Lexa trailed off for a moment, trying to think of words to describe Clarke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A bitch?” Anya supplied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Lexa quickly shook her head. “No, nothing like that. She’s...spirited. She’s stubborn, entitled, she can be demanding-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a heck of a lady.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s not...off-putting. She’s also incredibly bright, talented, and when she wants to be, quite good socially.” Lexa mused once more. Something indiscernible was in her gaze, and if Anya hadn’t been so busy chowing down, she just might have noticed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a firecracker.” Lexa murmured. “She feels entitled to the job but she genuinely wants to work to prove herself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on- the job?” Anya cocked a brow. “So she works there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa sighed, opening a bottle of wine as she spoke. “She was always supposed to join. Jake...he used to tell me how excited he was for Clarke to come and work with us. He always wanted me to meet her.” Lexa trailed off, smiling fondly for a moment. “He’d always say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lexa, you’ve got a few years on her, but I think her stubbornness and your analytic self could make the greatest team. But god help you two in an argument</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anya smirked, “Was he trying to marry you two or get you to be co-workers?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa’s cheeks turned red at the comment, and she immediately rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Anya, that’s his daughter. You know he meant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anya hid her smirk behind her box of takeout, mumbling under her breath, “I think I do, but do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa came over, pouring out two glasses of wine. “I think Clarke fully expected to have my position in the office.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anya laughed at that, shaking her head at the naivety. “And you say she </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>a spoiled princess? No one’s handed the C.E.O position just like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa nodded. “The board didn’t want to disrespect the Griffin family after his passing. It was agreed that we’d give her an honorary title. No one...actually expected her to show up for the job.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m guessing she did?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then some. She nearly chewed my head off when she found out her position was more empty and symbolic than anything. I had to plead with the board for hours to finally get her an active, real position in the company.” Lexa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath, taking a sip of her wine, trying to mull her thoughts over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chewed your head off?” Anya blinked. “Couldn’t you just...fire her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa paused for a moment, fighting off a smile. “I actually think she might get some good work done, given the chance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re just going to let this spoiled princess boss you around </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>rightfully earned office?” Anya shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lexa quirked a brow. “What did you have in mind?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anya leaned forward, suddenly a lot more interested. “You need to assert yourself…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke arrived at work the next morning, promptly at eight in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She passed security with a sense of ease, and she wouldn’t admit it, but her heart did drop a little in her chest when she found that there wasn’t a certain president of the company waiting for her in the lobby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She recounted the way to her office with ease, fully intent on settings her things down there and then marching straight over to Lexa, Nia, Titus, whoever the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> had put her in this situation. She didn’t have much of a plan, beyond confronting whoever it was that didn’t think her suitable for the task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving her an empty title was more of an insult to her father’s memory than simply letting her down from the start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, when she passed Lincoln at his desk she greeted him with a warm smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of this was his fault, after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Ms. Griffin!” Lincoln was particularly chipper, glancing up from his tablet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lincoln.” Clarke waved slightly, moving towards her closed office door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need any help, I’m right out here.” Lincoln called after her, and Clarke’s brow furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Help with what, exactly? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dusting her desk for the billionth time? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Checking her nonexistent emails? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke was about to respond, half-way through pushing her office door open, when she saw just what he was referring to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her computer was lit, the email notification constantly popping up in the corner of her screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps more jarring than that was the three </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive </span>
  </em>
  <span>stacks of papers on her desk, easily going over her head when she sat down in her desk chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke slowly took in all the items, her eyes widening in shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then her eyes found the note, taped to the top paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A simple note, written on Lexa’s stationary: </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Official” VP Clarke Griffin: </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be careful what you wish for. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The Board approved you for a trial period. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Try not to mess this up. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Followed by a flawlessly signed, “</span>
  <b>Alexandria A. Woods- C.E.O”</b>
  <span> at the bottom of the stationary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clarke glanced back up at the stack of papers, unsure of what to do, or even think, at that point. She could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagine </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa’s smirk as she herself probably dumped the stacks of paperwork on Clarke’s desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something lit a fire in Clarke, and suddenly she felt the need to prove herself, and if it was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different reasons, she kept that to herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So much for quitting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Luckily for anyone reading this, this particular chapter was beta'd! My work, for once, without a billion extra commas and perhaps fewer typos! Imagine that. </p><p>So thank you Andi (who is a SUPER TALENTED Clexa author!!!!!! hint: @butmakeitgayblog on tumblr and @butmakeitgay here on AO3)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clarke was officially in business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since she’d had her outburst in Lexa’s office demanding work, things had changed, dramatically. For the next two weeks, every day, Clarke was greeted with a virtual </span>
  <em>
    <span>mountain </span>
  </em>
  <span>of paperwork. She hadn’t been given any official authority on approving or halting projects, but she was required to sign off on most documents that Lexa had to sign, and she often received emails from Lexa guiding her to a solution she would approve. She was learning more about the behemoth of a company- more than what was on the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many aspects to the business, Clarke’s head was swimming more often than not. The list of meetings was endless- Clarke couldn’t recall how many times she’d hustled over to the conference room on an average day. Where Lexa had the privilege of only sitting in on the most important meetings, it seemed Clarke was dispensable enough to serve in her stead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t imagined the chaos her father dealt with on the daily- if there wasn’t a problem in marketing, there were three new issues popping up in human resources, operations, and I.T, respectively. Her job, the title seemingly fabricated out of thin air, overlooked the majority of the individual departments, and rarely gave her a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The company was like an elaborate machine, comprised of thousands of miniature parts, wheels and cogs working together in perfect harmony to churn out positive quarterly results and pad the pockets of the already-wealthy at the helm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father had the patience, the business savvy- the training, to manage such a gargantuan affair. But he’d also lived to be a little more than twice Clarke’s current age. When he smiled, he had the fine creases beside his eyes to prove it. He’d seen years behind a desk before he’d ever experienced such an undertaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa, while commanding in her presence and confident in her actions, was nowhere near as experienced. She had no such lines on her face, no experience at the head of a company. She was young- older than Clarke, but not enough to be out of touch with Clarke, separated by the invisible glass walls of generational differences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke was beginning to see what her father saw in Alexandria Woods. Admittedly, she’d understood Lexa’s charm right away. Lexa was whip-smart and she carried a certain authority in her tone that blew Clarke away. What she lacked in age and experience, she made up for in the way she carried herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke could only imagine how fond of Lexa her father must have been. Lexa was an ideal worker, and no doubt, that carried over to her potential as a pupil of his. Certain things shocked Clarke, when she’d first noticed them. Little things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For instance, Lexa always arranged her pens, upward facing, by style and type, in a simple Griffin International mug on the right corner of her desk. It didn’t seem like much more than a workplace coincidence- except that was the way Jake insisted on organizing his things. It was clear they’d worked closely together in some capacity, and Clarke was eager to learn more about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That proved to be a challenge in itself. Lexa was rarely available during the day for Clarke to make idle chit-chat with her. In fact, Clarke hadn’t seen much of Lexa at all, since she’d been given so many more tasks. Instead, Clarke found herself working overtime, watching the sun set behind the city from the vantage point of her office so many stories above the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln would clock out, and the janitorial staff would make their rounds throughout the offices, the building falling into silence as nightfall would approach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke was left alone, with only the soft whirring of her computer to keep her company. The light from her computer screen was finally starting to make her head ache. Leaning back and re-orienting her vision, Clarke glanced at her phone, buzzing off on the side of her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn’s name lit up her home screen, and for a moment, Clarke actually considered opening up his texts to see what he had to say. She was already two hours late, but judging by his lack of messages and lack of calls- he was probably  just reporting that he’d be late from work. Again. There was no need to waste any energy checking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes, even though there was no one there to accept the scorn she was mentally hurling in Finn’s direction. Leaning back in her chair, she blew out a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if her father ever felt that kind of resentment, all caged up in his office hours past the initial end of the work day. She could remember many a night where he’d come home late, sometimes in the middle of dinner, completely exhausted and spent. But, despite his tired expression, his eyes would twinkle whenever he saw Clarke and Abby. He never once so much as raised his voice at Clarke, citing work as an excuse for why he lost his temper. He had some sort of coping mechanism, some way to achieve the perfect work-life balance…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke desperately wished she could call him and ask just what that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he were just a phone call away again, and she were back in high school, blissfully unaware of how twisted things would soon become. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, in the midst of all these conflicting thoughts, Clarke found herself wandering out of her office and into the small hallway. She wasn’t truly aware of what she was doing, as she followed the narrow corridor she’d walked through so many times as a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the door to the office open quietly, still lost in thought, hoping against hope that maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would be there, grinning up at her from his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Clarke startled when she found the office was not empty as she had thought. The dark office was illuminated only by the light of a computer and a small desk light- and really, that was all that was needed. The city lights gleamed through the great panes of the glass windows, like brilliant sparkling diamonds coming off the surrounding buildings and lining the streets below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa glanced up at Clarke and for the first time, she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sitting in the luxurious leather chair, perched over her computer. She squinted at Clarke, adjusting her glasses at first- then taking them off entirely and folding them with a glance at her watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke, to her credit, was too busy staring at Lexa in glasses to process much else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...what are you doing here?” Lexa tried to sound as confident and firm as usual, but seeing Clarke there at night had completely thrown her off. Not to mention the fact that Clarke had done away with her blazer the moment the work day ended, and was left in just her form fitting tank top and tight skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Clarke immediately paused, grateful that Lexa could not see her blush in the darkness of the office. “I didn’t know you were here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa glanced around her, taking in the vibrant glow of the city around her and noting the way it caused lights to twinkle off the window pane. “It’s a beautiful view, isn’t it?” She asked softly, and there wasn’t a trace of malice in her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” Clarke agreed, trying hard not to think of all the times she’d seen this exact view, with her father by her side. “It was my dad’s favorite place to think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded quietly, allowing Clarke a moment to take all of it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa leaned back, trying desperately to keep her eyes level with Clarke’s, ever the gentlewoman, even after-hours. “This...doesn’t really answer why you’re here…” Lexa drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke glanced at her as if she’d suddenly issued a challenge. “I came here to steal important documents and expose you as a fraud so I can take your place and reclaim my rightful position on the company throne.” Clarke deadpanned, taking a bold step forward, placing both palms down on Lexa’s desk, leaning over imperiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, she was met with a grin in response from Lexa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you admit it, then?” Lexa  accused, playing up the role, to Clarke’s amusement. “You’ve had it out for me ever since you heard of my promotion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke snorted. “You may be old-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Old?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>old-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa scoffed, eyes twinkling. “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> older than </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s lips twitched. “You carry it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew out the word, in that husky tone that had Lexa tilting her head slightly, trying to understand if she’d just </span>
  <em>
    <span>imagined</span>
  </em>
  <span> the slightly flirty undertones, or the way Clarke’s eyes devoured her, for a split second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa cleared her throat. “All this and I still don’t know what you’re doing here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke shrugged. “I’m working.” She admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The work day ended at five, Clarke.” Lexa pointed out in a tone that, as much as Clarke wanted to deny it, sounded slightly caring, more than condescending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I….just want to get the extra work in….I don’t have much else to do.” Clarke admitted grumpily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh.” Lexa nodded, and for a moment, Clarke </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought there might be peace between them. “Trouble with the fiance, I take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes. “You just couldn’t help it, could you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa bit back a smirk. “I’m right, aren’t I? This is about him again, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He happens to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> thoughtful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculously </span>
  </em>
  <span>handsome, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarke couldn’t even finish lying through her teeth, watching Lexa’s shoulders shake as she laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nevermind how fucking beautiful her laugh was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke grit her teeth. “Is it really so implausible that I just enjoy work and want to get the extra hours in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa quirked a brow. “At your age? Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At </span>
  <em>
    <span>my age</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Clarke parroted. “See! You think you’re older! And, like, better!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>better,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lexa mocked. “I think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> more mature, yes. And besides, it’s not like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy</span>
  </em>
  <span> watching you flounder about trying to justify your relationship with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. tall, dark, and handsome.” </span>
  </em>
  <span> Lexa was leaning forward to deliver the blow, suddenly aware of how beautiful Clarke’s lips looked. Her beauty mark, sitting above her upper lip, the way she pursed her lips when she was angry…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Speaking of which, Clarke was getting there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with your obsession with Finn?” Clarke huffed. “Are you jealous? Is that it?” She demanded, but she was hardly making eye contact with Lexa anymore. Instead, she’d found Lexa’s full, soft lips, and could only focus on them, and trying very hard to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous?” Lexa scoffed, and her laugh almost made it believable. “Of what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were leaning over the desk, inches apart from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa could smell Clarke’s sweet perfume, and it was driving her absolutely wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between the two of them, and Clarke just knew she had to stick it to Lexa, to have the final say, somehow. She couldn’t think straight anymore- all she could process was Lexa- Lexa’s scent, the way she was leaning over the desk, the way her eyes were fixed on Clarke’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both leaned in, in the end. It was entirely unplanned, a moment where they were both operating on sheer instinct. Leaning forward, they felt only the beginnings of a massive jolt of electricity exchanged between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before their lips could do more than barely brush against each other, the office door swung open, and the two jumped apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s heart was absolutely hammering in her chest as she glanced behind her, startled by the sight of Dax, part of the custodial crew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Ms. Woods.” Dax greeted, pulling an earbud out, adjusting his voice when he realized he’d nearly shouted the greeting. “I can come back later if it’s not-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned on her heel, dipping her head as she quickly filed out past Dax, leaving Lexa’s office without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s alright, Dax.” Lexa sighed. “You can go ahead. We were just finishing up, anyway.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn was the last person on Earth that Clarke wanted to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also just about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> person she could expect to see, swinging the door of their apartment wide open in her haste- so why was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprised </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see him home, for once? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke did a double-take, glancing at her watch, and then back to Finn, who was laying on the couch, watching TV. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hours at the shop were up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke was just so used to him taking the extra shifts, working overtime on special client’s cars. She’d gotten used to being home alone after work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe.” Finn greeted, sitting up straighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Clarke offered lamely, trying to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>racing</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow. She hadn’t meant to replay every single second of her encounter with Lexa all the way home. She hadn’t meant to dwell on what it would’ve been like if she’d done like she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>and grabbed Lexa, finally getting to kiss those soft, pillow-like lips she’d been dreaming about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was work?” Finn offered, and Clarke noticed him rising in the corner of her eye, no doubt making his way to the fridge to get her a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, good.” Clarke sputtered, clutching her purse. She knew she was in hot water- she’d already avoided Finn so many times. She’d been lucky enough to avoid him in the nights- he hadn’t approached her physically yet, though she knew that could only be a matter of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet, you never stay that late.” Finn grabbed a beer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’m becoming a bit more like you.” Clarke didn’t mean for it to come out as pointed as it sounded, but Finn seemed to pick up on the extra hostility in her tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Finn set the bottle down, raising up both hands in a gesture of surrender. “I know I haven’t been around as much as I used to lately-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke cocked a brow at him, as if to say, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s all?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-But I’ve been working on big things. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He emphasized. “Soon as I finish this next project, we should be back to normal again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed, hanging her purse on the hook by the door. She reached for the outstretched beer, accepting it from Finn without quite meeting his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they really going to have this conversation </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> While Clarke’s lips were still stinging and tingling just from </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching Lexa’s? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>normal for us, Finn?” Clarke asked, trying not to make her tone sound as clipped as it was turning out to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn looked taken aback. This was the most they’d spoken at length for some time, and things clearly weren’t going in the direction he’d been hoping for. Clarke had to wonder where his thoughts on their relationship were, exactly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babe.” Finn’s tone softened, and he reached out to put a consoling hand on her shoulder. “I know everything has been so much harder…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since my dad died?” Clarke supplied, knowing that he would never come out and say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded. “It hasn’t been easy...especially with this job. But you got it. And you’re doing amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How would you know</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Clarke bit back the retort that burned at the forefront of her thoughts. Something wasn’t right between them, and she wished that she cared more to address it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.” Finn clasped his hands together. “Why don’t I bring you lunch tomorrow? You can show me around the office...you can show me </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>office…” He drawled, raising his eyebrows. “And we can have a little time to catch up. Just you and me. What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke thought she was going to be sick, but she nodded instead, tossing her beer back like it was water on a sweltering day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a shower.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, fuck, fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I kissed her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to kiss her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I almost kissed Clarke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I ALMOST kissed Clarke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s engaged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s exactly why I think it’s absolute bullshit that we have to- hello?” Anya’s voice crackled over the receiver. “Are you seriously zoning out again, Lexa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa blinked, realizing that she was still on facetime with Anya, the glass of wine in her hand feeling particularly heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s late, but c’mon.” Anya pressed. “You been staying late, again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, blinking away sleep that threatened to cloud her vision. “Yes.” She admitted easily. “Work needs to get done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what else needs to get done?” Anya sighed. “You.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa opened her mouth to protest, but Anya was quicker with the counter. “You don’t do anything other than work. You put in all this work, all these hours, all the paperwork and coffees fetched, climbed all the way up the ladder...and now you just want to do that until you die?” Anya blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa shrugged. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Griffin’s daughter? Carly? Casie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” Lexa corrected, a little too quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, her. She been giving you any additional headaches?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa couldn’t help but smile when answering. “Always.” As if realizing that Anya could in fact see her facial expression, she quickly tried to school it with something more appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I detect-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Anya.” Lexa held her ground, aware of how rapidly her heart was beating in her chest. “Off limits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anya shrugged, clearly willing to accept the idea that Lexa wasn’t going to discuss it any further. “What about Costia, then? Last I checked, you two got along pretty nicely.” Anya smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s cheeks reddened slightly. “I don’t know…” She admitted. “I’m not exactly looking for a relationship right now. Especially with this project proposal. And for the record, she’s insufferable.” Lexa added, as if that could somehow help cover her tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Anya drawled, her tone indicating her doubt. “Well, as I was saying…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa tried not to let her mind wander back to the subject of Clarke any more for that evening. She had other matters to attend to. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day at work was charged with a sort of electric tension that made Clarke feel restless at her own desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke?” Lincoln’s soft knock on her open office door made Clarke jolt up from her computer, head buried in spreadsheets. “You have a visitor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rubbed her temples. “Don’t people have to check with you before coming in here?” Her eyes strained to adjust and she blinked a few times. She swore she was hallucinating. Right in front of her, however, was her mother. Scrubs, jacket, and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>People</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, sure.” Abby grinned. “But I believe I carry some weight around here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln suppressed his chuckle as he bowed out to leave back to his desk, satisfied with his delivery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke blushed immediately. “Sorry. You weren’t exactly who I was expecting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby lifted a brow. “...And who were you expecting, exactly, honey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke winced. “Finn is supposed to surprise me with some lunch, but…” Clarke drawled, glancing at her watch. “That’s not for a little while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby snorted. “Is it a surprise if you know about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the lunch itself is meant to be the surprise.” Clarke mumbled. “Salad or a sandwich? Truly romantic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby laughed, crossing her arms. She leaned back on her heels, surveying the room like a mother checking out her child’s college dorm room for the first time. Finally, after a few looks over, she gave the nod of approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like what you’ve done with the place.” Abby murmured. “Your father’s office was like this...only bigger.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes. “That would belong to the elusive Lexa Woods.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s eyes followed Clarke’s gaze, as if she could see Lexa in her office through the walls. “You’re not going to introduce me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly see her, she works like crazy.” Clarke waved her off, standing from her chair. “Do you want to get some coffee in the lounge?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My shift starts in an hour.” Abby warned. “It’ll have to be a quick stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s never a line in the senior executive’s lounge.” Clarke recited the wisdom her father had given her once, many years ago, when she’d simply been a young girl touring a massive building. Back then, it was full of whimsy and secrets to discover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then.” Abby tried not to tear up, seeing Clarke sitting in a position so similar to her father’s. “Let’s go, Miss Senior Executive.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel a little weird, giving you a tour of a building you probably know better than I do.” Clarke chuckled, fastening the lid onto her reusable coffee mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The executive lounge was mostly empty, save for a couple of people here and there, quietly chatting or taking a few phone calls. It wasn’t too big of a lounge, and Abby and Clarke found a space by the window, sitting by one of the tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father didn’t have time for tours.” Abby pointed out thoughtfully. “Like I said before, we both agreed that life would be better if we kept our business and home life separate. I was always working long shifts on call, he had crazy hours here....we didn’t like to talk about it at home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke sighed. “I wish I could just...ask him a few questions, sometimes. See his face again. I never did get to walk in with him on my first day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby scanned her face, wishing she could do anything to ease Clarke’s obviously aching heart. “I know.” She murmured in quiet consolation. “He’d be so proud of you, honey, don’t ever doubt that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If only I had some…” Clarke trailed off as she’d glanced behind Abby, catching sight of some movement in the lounge entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was Lexa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she and Costia just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get their coffee at the exact same time as she and Abby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke didn’t have nearly enough time to school her expression (she usually became a little slack jawed in Lexa’s presence), and Abby picked up on it instantly. There wasn’t much Clarke could hide from her mother, anyway. She followed Clarke’s gaze, eyes widening slightly as she took in the sight of Lexa and Costia, eagerly chatting as they made their drinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke?” Abby lifted a brow. “Who’s that?” She asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke, feeling like an abashed middle schooler who’d run into a crush at the market, ducked her head away, as if she could somehow hide from Lexa if she chose to turn her head in the small space of the lounge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in trouble?” Abby pressed, looking absolutely bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Clarke hissed, aiming to reproach Abby some more, but Costia turned and murmured something to Lexa and the two began laughing, filling the space of the lounge with the graceful sound. Clarke leaned forward, suddenly interested in listening. Over the humming and whirring of the coffee machine, she could hear a few words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you...eavesdropping?” Abby followed her gaze, squinting at the back of Lexa’s tailored suit, trying to figure out what on Earth was making her daughter behave so weirdly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s voice was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> too loud for the cozy executive’s breakroom, and the unfortunate timing of the coffee machine was not on Abby’s side, ceasing it’s whirring and humming the second before she spoke the phrase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa’s head whipped around at the words, and of course, she made the most uncomfortable eye contact possible with Clarke. Clarke stiffened, and it only fueled Abby’s fire, as she was completely unaware that Lexa was now approaching, as Abby’s back was turned to her. Costia took her drink and left back out of the lounge, and Clarke wished she could be so lucky as to escape like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this someone important, Clarke?” Abby clucked, watching her daughter’s cheeks reddening by the second. Clarke shook her head desperately, signaling for Abby to stop, but there was no way. “Are you hiding because you’re with me? I can be professional, there’s no need to gawk and gape like a-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa, who was thoroughly enjoying Abby chewing Clarke out, decided to make her presence known, clearing her throat. Not before she gave Clarke that maddening smile, or smirk, rather. It was dripping with amusement, like she knew a joke that Clarke didn’t. And yet, her eyes twinkled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never, in all of their relationship, had Finn’s eyes twinkled for Clarke once, like Lexa’s always seemed to. Whether she knew it or not, whether intentional or otherwise, Lexa’s eyes lit up when she saw Clarke, getting into mischief or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And something about that gaze made Clarke’s heart race, her palms dampen slightly, and her mind absolutely melt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” Lexa greeted, smiling at Abby. “And Abby.” She put her hand out on Abby’s shoulder in greeting, and Abby put her own hand over it, tapping it twice, fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi dear.” Abby greeted back, failing to notice the way Clarke’s mouth was hanging open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke blinked once, twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to be imagining this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you two know each other?” Clarke blurted out, and Lexa’s brows shot up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke!” Abby scolded, turning to Lexa apologetically. “As you can see, she has Jake’s feisty spirit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa chuckled. “I’ve had dinner at your house once or twice.” She admitted, watching Clarke’s expression crumble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Clarke gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you’re doing well, Lexa.” Abby plowed right on, ignoring Clarke’s look of pure shock. “Are they treating you well, here?” She asked, mostly for the sake of conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About as well as any other C.E.O.” Lexa dipped her head respectfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby’s brows shot up, and suddenly, the connection was made. “Oh, Lexa! That’s wonderful news! I had no idea you were up for the position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truthfully, I didn’t think there was a chance, myself. But thank you. It means a lot.” Lexa offered, and Clarke couldn’t detect a hint of any sarcasm or malice in her voice. Their relationship seemed genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>baffling </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Clarke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to come over for dinner some time soon.” Abby tapped her elbow with the request. “I need to make up for Clarke’s behavior.” She turned, narrowing her eyes to Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa shook her head in amusement. “I’ve come to understand that’s Clarke’s way of showing passion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a few more words before Lexa bade Abby a farewell, returning to the safety of her office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Clarke fixed her mother with a look that would have frightened anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Abby sipped her coffee thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you didn’t know who was taking my place!” Clarke accused, jabbing a finger at Abby as soon as Lexa was out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby looked appalled. “I didn’t!” She insisted. “Honey, Lexa was your father’s...apprentice, essentially. His student. I didn’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to get the position…” Abby explained, rubbing her temples, just the way Clarke liked to do when she was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew her for how long?” Clarke sighed. “And you didn’t tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby shrugged, snorting. “I had no idea things were going to happen like this, Clarke! And a word of advice? Maybe don’t talk to your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that.” Abby pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes. “It’s part of our thing.” She waved it off, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, our </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She usually catches me doing something stupid, she does that...that...stupid, infuriating smile, I say something, she says something back, I never get in trouble…” Clarke trailed off, licking her lips as she thought about the way she and Lexa were in each other’s faces the other night. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So close to finally shutting her up and kissing those damned beautiful lips. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you…” Abby lifted a brow. “Clarke…” She gasped. “You two aren’t...you’re engaged!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned beet red. “Whoa!” Clarke hissed, looking around to make sure they were still alone in the lounge. “No! Ew, mom, gross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’s older than you.” Abby pressed on, protectively. “Too mature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke cocked a brow. “Well now hold on a minute- why is everyone saying that? I’m mature! And what was that, just now? You asked me if she was someone important. I thought you guys know each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was referring to the other woman with her.” Abby pinched the bridge of her nose, the spitting image of Clarke when she was irked. “I haven’t seen her before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah.” Clarke’s mouth snapped shut. “That’s Costia. And I’m pretty sure they’re an item, so relax.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abby nodded, stirring her coffee awkwardly. “If you say so, honey. I probably shouldn’t keep you too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke agreed quietly, dreading the coming hours until lunch, where she’d inevitably have to deal with Finn’s presence in the office for the first time. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Woods, I’ve scheduled your dinner in with Ms. Green. Tomorrow night, eight PM.” Lincoln’s voice echoed down the hallway, and Clarke regretted her choice to work with her office door open since Abby had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lexa’s response was brief but grateful sounding nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Queen will be up to speak with you in five.” Lincoln reminded, and Clarke heard Lexa’s response before hearing her office door close. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So Costia and Lexa had a dinner date tomorrow, and Lexa had a private meeting with Nia now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed as if the office’s juiciest transactions took place behind closed doors. Clarke couldn’t help but wonder what their meeting would be about. Her? Her position in the company? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe, if she could linger just outside Lexa’s office door, under the guise of delivering papers to- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” Lincoln knocked on Clarke’s open doorframe and still managed to startle her from her own engrossing thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke glanced up at him first, then the clock, squinting. It was nearing two in the afternoon, and her lunch break was at noon, sharp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And still, not a word, a text, or so much as an apologetic emoji on Finn’s end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he here?” Clarke blurted out, unsure of why she was suddenly so nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the “first date butterflies” kind of nervous, either. It was unnerving, as if she couldn’t focus on getting anything done until this Finn business was out of the way. Part of her had no idea why she’d accepted his “surprise” lunch proposal, anyway. She had a lot on her plate, and the last thing she needed was a distraction, especially with both Lexa and Nia right next door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she also knew their relationship was hanging by a thin thread, and though Finn himself might not have known it, she was trying her best to preserve what was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln fixed her with a curious look. “....Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?” He asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s cheeks turned red, and suddenly she felt sheepish. “Sorry...I was expecting someone.” She admitted awkwardly. “For lunch.” She added, when she registered Lincoln’s curious gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of visitors today?” Lincoln smiled, all friendliness and charm, and Clarke immediately felt better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how it is.” Clarke snorted. “They just want to come and check out the views, sit in my chair…” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually why I’m here.” Lincoln chimed in. “I noticed you hadn’t taken your lunch break, yet. Can I order anything for you before I head out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke blinked. “You do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln chuckled. “It’s not exactly my highest billed priority, but I usually order for Ms. Woods, anyway. She eats later so it’s not too late to jump on the order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke looked thoughtful for a moment, and then sighed. “I better not. It would look shitty in the event that he actually remembered to show up.” She tried not to sound as bitter as she felt, but realized she was failing miserably, based on Lincoln’s expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he gave her a sympathetic look. “Okay, well let me know if I can do anything to help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lincoln.” Clarke found his gaze, smiling despite her annoyance. “I appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left Clarke’s office, and for another hour and a half, she was left alone without any disturbances. Only when her hunger was starting to gnaw at her stomach did she actually get up from her computer, feeling slightly lightheaded. Blearily, she managed to stretch and get herself out of her office door, just in time to see Lexa walking Nia out of her own office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-expect you to keep an eye on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Lexa murmured, and it was then that she spotted Clarke in the hallway, just outside of her door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Nia both stiffened almost imperceptibly, and if Clarke had just a shred of energy to expend, she would’ve investigated it further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Griffin.” Nia greeted somewhat hastily, turning away as quickly as she’d come, her heels clicking against the floor as she passed Lincoln’s desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarke.” Lexa greeted, eyeing her up and down once, and then cocking a brow. “Are you...feeling okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Clarke answered a little too quickly. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa blinked. “You...don’t look okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke scowled. “That’s what every woman wants to hear.” She snapped, turning to shutter herself back in her office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, not like that! You look good, Clarke, you always look good. I just-” Lexa recovered quickly, pinching the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke turned back on her, unable to hide her satisfied little smirk at Lexa’s efforts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Continue.” Clarke drawled, enjoying the way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for once, was the one in control, making Lexa’s cheeks turn a rosy color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go anywhere.” Lexa held up a hand. “Lunch is ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s eyes widened at the mention of food, and her stomach betrayed her with a curiously loud sound at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lincoln offered, but I didn’t get anything.” Clarke admitted, somewhat sourly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa shrugged, as if she hadn’t overheard and specified to Lincoln that she’d pay for him to order on her behalf, anyway. “We can share.” She lied easily, and she would’ve felt guilty if it weren’t solely for the sake of feeding the poor girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lexa, I can’t-” Clarke tried, but Lexa wasn’t having it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure I could order you to.” Lexa hummed thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes. “This is a company, not a dictatorship.” but she found herself relenting to Lexa’s will, easily pulled toward her office door, swayed by the aromas of the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me Commander Lexa, because you’re eating this food.” Lexa snorted, trying desperately to ignore the way Clarke’s smile made her entire heart flutter in her chest. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clarke’s laughter lit up Lexa’s entire world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t intended to get into the story of her first college party and all the mishaps that followed, but conversation flowed so naturally, with Clarke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One minute they were supposed to be discussing quarterly reports, and the next it was discussing their favorite memories growing up, or how Clarke was a terrible cook, or how Lexa couldn’t read a book without spoiling the end, first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour became an hour, and yet, no one came to disturb them. Lexa’s office door was closed to spare Lincoln their constant bickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you end up on her roof, though?” Clarke leaned forward, batting her lashes, completely engrossed in Lexa’s story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Lexa reiterated with a shrug. “To this day...I have no clue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke leaned back, taking it all in. She couldn’t help the little smile that found its way to her lips, regarding Lexa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lexa asked, perhaps a little softer than she intended to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Clarke waved her off. “No, it’s just...It’s strange to think of you as…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a person?” Lexa quirked a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke rolled her eyes. “No. I mean...I knew the night of that company party that you had this </span>
  <em>
    <span>side</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you…” Clarke couldn’t help but think of the way she and Lexa flirted so easily, so naturally, that night. “I just really like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa looked thoughtful for a moment. “It’s not all spreadsheets and screaming, I suppose.” She teased, finally, and Clarke mirrored her grin. As soon as Clarke wanted to press the issue, Lexa turned it back on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I give you some advice, Clarke?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke nodded, a little too enticed by Lexa’s lips to really think about her response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time you want to eavesdrop on my conversations with Costia, don’t have your mom announce it.” Lexa grinned, watching Clarke’s shocked expression form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I…” Clarke stumbled, cheeks turning beet red. “I wanted to know if there were any big projects coming up.” Clarke defended, feeling like a clown. “You have a lot of secretive meetings with her that I’m not privy to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa doubled down, hiding her smirk. “Is that not my privilege as the head exec?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She works for a rival company.” Clarke fired back. “Isn’t that like...treasonous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a company, not a dictatorship, Lexa.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa mocked, enjoying the way she could visibly see the way Clarke was frustrated by her own argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an ass.” Clarke scoffed, but she didn’t say it maliciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa smirked. “If I didn’t know any better, Clarke, I’d say you were jealous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Clarke’s turn to act incredulous, just as Lexa had the other night. Clarke seemed to realize this, and did the only thing she could do to play right out of Lexa’s hand. She turned it back around on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be jealous of her?” Clarke asked, in an exceptionally  low and husky voice, sending a sort of electric jolt through Lexa as she did. She looked up at Lexa, regarding her with the most sultry sort of look she could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lexa’s breath hitch in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to pounce on her victory, some tangible evidence that Lexa actually may have been attracted to her in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to show up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to show up and ruin everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their banter, the way they sat side by side on the seat in Lexa’s office, their hands dangerously close to touching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a brief knock on the door as a sort of warning, and then Lincoln was poking his head in, looking absolutely apologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Woods, I’m so sorry to disturb your meal.” He began, and Clarke just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “But Ms. Griffin has a visitor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lincoln stepped aside at that moment, just as Lexa’s brows furrowed, and settled on Finn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freshly showered, changed into a dress shirt and pants, his hair gelled back like he used to do to please her in high school. Clarke almost didn’t recognize him without his getup from the auto shop- and without the added layer of grime, from working there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively- she checked her watch. It was almost five. Clock-out time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to shout at him from across the office. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is your idea of a cute lunch date? You missed it, like usual. Where were you when it mattered? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she said nothing, and he made the mistake of speaking first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He rubbed his neck awkwardly, eyeing Clarke, then the meal that was clearly shared between them, and then Lexa, who didn’t budge an inch the entire time. “I was thinking I could surprise you for dinner, but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t and she was hungry.” Lexa finished for him, and Clarke didn’t know why, but she got chills when Lexa addressed him that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke pushed off the seat, standing, and Lexa mirrored her movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn, this is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lexa Woods.” Clarke introduced him pointedly, as if to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t you dare challenge her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn took a moment, and then wore the same smile Clarke had seen him put on countless times at her family gatherings, just before going in through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finn Collins.” He extended his hand, and their shared vice-like grip wasn’t lost on Clarke at all. It felt like a silent, unspoken pissing match between the two. Only Lexa didn’t quite give a damn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook, and Lexa assessed him once, as if making all kinds of decisions about him in that split second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do for a living, Finn?” Lexa asked, folding her arms across her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mechanical engineering. I work at the auto shop off Vine and 21st.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lexa nodded, offering no response, simply storing the information for a later time. “That sounds interesting. Clarke mentioned that the two of you are high school sweethearts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn nodded proudly, reaching out to put his arm around Clarke’s shoulder. “Yeah. I proposed a little while ago, after her…” He trailed off, noticing the way Lexa’s eyes narrowed, daring him to finish the sentence. “...Graduation.” He finished, disjointed as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarke could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lexa’s resentment rolling off her in waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go, Finn.” Clarke hurried. “Ms. Woods is really busy.” She hinted, tugging gently at his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed the way Lexa’s eyes were fixed on Finn’s hand around her, as if she could burn his hand off of Clarke with her gaze alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for everything.” Clarke turned to Lexa with a sincere look, and Lexa’s gaze softened the moment she met Clarke’s. She gave a single, curt nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they turned to leave, Lexa cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Collins.” She instantly had his attention, and Clarke grimaced as she slowly turned to face Lexa. She’d been hoping they could make it out unscathed, without any commentary from Lexa. It had been mortifying enough that Lexa had met Finn- why, she wasn’t sure. She’d never been embarrassed of Finn before- but in front of Lexa? It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn glanced at Lexa curiously, knowing it was best to show respect to the woman signing off the checks that were keeping his apartment powered, for the most part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunch visits are typically between eleven-thirty to two.” She stated simply, but somehow delivered the mundane words in such a way that even Clarke felt the blow that wasn’t intended for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes, however...her eyes said a whole lot more. Put simply: </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not disappoint Clarke again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As if it were a threat she would back with force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn stumbled for an answer, so Clarke pulled him away, shaking her head with slight embarrassment as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d certainly be hearing an earful from Lexa about this, later. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to visit:  https://clexa-hsau.tumblr.com/ for all kinds of story discussions, headcanons, updates, etc. !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>